


What has been seen...

by milka121



Series: Ian's Story [2]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Ian being Ian, M/M, Rated as Explicit because of a sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 09:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10409532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milka121/pseuds/milka121
Summary: Ian deals with what she can see, what she can't see, and finally deduces what has happened. Kind of.A sequel to The Pumpkin Mousse.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NeoDiji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoDiji/gifts).



> I, once again, blame NeoDiji. 
> 
> Shout-out to my beta, Mai! Love you! <3

“So, what you are saying is...” Ian said, rolling her head to the side.

“Yes.” Alisha nodded. “Sorey has probably been just interacting with one of the seraphim.”

“Huh.” Ian looked at Alisha. What was she supposed to say? She could just _ask_ , after all, but from how it looked like, Sorey was… well... Oh, that could be rude as hell, but she _had_ to know.

“Hey, Princess?”

“Yes?”

“Is it possible that the Shepherd was… _kissing_ one of his seraphim?”

Alisha nodded, again. “He is currently in a relationship with a seraph – and, Ian, they are not _his_ seraphim. They are with him out of their free will. He doesn’t own them.”

Ian covered her mouth with both her hands. “I’m sorry! So sorry! Please, I didn’t want it to sound disrespectful, or-”

Alisha raised her hands in a calming gesture. “Of course, Ian! I know this. And they know it, too.”

“I just...” Ian took a deep breath and shook her head. She send a bright smile to Alisha. “Okay, I’m cool now. So,” she rose her brow, “what is _she_ like?”

“You mean…” Alisha blinked. “Oh. Well.”

“Well?”

“That is… not a ‘she’. Sorey’s... partner is a male seraph.”

“ _Male_?!” Ian nearly shrieked. Alisha tensed up, mentally preparing herself for a rather not nice rant…

...but instead of scowling or giving a look of disdain, Ian’s face lit up. “That’s awesome!” she exclaimed.

Well. That was not the reaction Alisha worried about.

“But I’m quite surprised, to be honest,” Ian continued. “I mean, from what I’ve seen it looked more as if you were the one he liked that way…?”

“Oh. W-well.” Alisha blushed. “I must say, he is… intimidating, but I’m sure he is in love with Mikleo. And I’m sure you also had to notice it already. They are not trying to hide it, after all.” Alisha’s eyes darted somewhere, and Ian followed her gaze. But Ian couldn’t see anything unusual…. She mentally shrugged it off.

“So his name is Mikleo! Nice,” Ian said. “Oh, I’m _so_ jealous now. I would love to meet him. Aaagh!” She pouted. “Damn it.”

“Don’t feel bad about it,” Alisha said, sending her a reassuring smile. “It isn’t something you have a control over. The support you are giving now is more than enough.”

“But,” Ian nearly sobbed, “I want to meet Shepherd’s boyfriend!”

Alisha smiled. “I hope you will meet him someday.”

“Easy to say,” Ian whimpered. “How will I attend their wedding if I can’t see one of the spouses?”

Alisha didn’t respond, her eyes once again following something Ian couldn’t see.

* * *

 

You know, for Ian it was quite simple.

Mikleo was a seraph. As everyone know, seraphim are strong. And big. And judging by how seemingly easy it was for Mikleo to make Sorey submit to him, keeping the Shepherd still with ease, the seraph had to be very strong – he _had to be_ taller than average human, and probably also had to have much more impressive build.

Mikleo reduced the Shepherd to a blushing, stammering mess! Did you even _see_ what the Shepherd could do?! Mikleo had to be super-duper strong if he could overpower _him_.

And, therefore, the Shepherd was probably the one on his back with legs high up in the air while having sex.

Ian really wanted to share that theory with someone. But trying to strike up a conversation about that with Alisha resulted in the princess nearly hyperventilating and fainting, so Ian gave up on that. The rest of their squad seemed to be busy doing something royally important – and royally boring – so Ian also had to abandon that option. But the merchant girl, Rose, who Alisha recently started to spend time with, seemed nice enough. And, from what Ian had heard, Rose was also a Shepherd’s squire, so her opinion could be worth more than gold.

“Hey,” Ian started, smiling warmly, “who do you think tops: the Shepherd or his boyfriend?”

Rose looked at her with confusion written on her face. Then, she darted backwards, getting her daggers from the sheaths.

“Okay, I don’t know how the hell you know about that, but if you are a hellion-”

Ian squeaked and put her hands up in the air. “I’m not armed! I mean no harm! I’m just asking your opinion, I swear!”

Rose frowned, as if she still didn’t quite believe Ian, but, slowly, still carefully watching every little movement, she put her daggers away.

(Ian made a mental note not to play scare pranks on Rose.)

“I’m serious!” Ian reassured Rose again. “That’s an important thing.”

“Important?”

“ _Yes!_ ” Ian made a step forward, and Rose tensed up again. “Oh, Rose – you are my only hope!”

Rose gave Ian a blank stare. “You do realize that this sounds creepy, right?”

“Sorry,” Ian said with a bright smile.

Rose regarded her for a few seconds longer and finally decided to gave up on trying to find any sense in that. She sighed, relaxing visibly. “Okay,” she said, “tell me again: what do you want?”

“Who do you think tops: the Shepherd or seraph Mikleo?”

“What? Uh… Well...” Rose scratched her head. “I don’t think that it matters? I mean, they are stupidly in love and what they do in bed is not my business, but...”

“But?”

“But I think that Sorey totally tops.”

Ian nodded. “Okay,” she said. “I accept your opinion.”

“What?” Rose’s brows knitted. “That sounds like you think that Mikleo is the one-”

“Actually, I think just that,” Ian said, holding her head high, bravely meeting Rose’s gaze. Challenging her, almost.

Unfortunately for her, Rose never, ever backed off from a challenge.

“Wanna bet?” Rose smirked.

“I’m on,” Ian answered.

* * *

 

You know these spy stories, in which the detective looks through a keyhole and, coincidentally, witnesses something important?

Well, that’s bullshit. Ian and Rose couldn’t see a thing. And even if they _could see_ something, it would probably be a wall. Or furniture. Anything but Sorey and Mikleo having sex.

Though, they have heard some things. But it still wasn’t enough to confirm who was the one on top and neither Ian nor Rose wanted to loose that bet (their honor was at a stake, with a rater big amount of gold in addition). So, after fumbling around the door trying to find a way to look inside – _don’t trash around so much, they will hear us –_ they have decided to make a plan. Plan that could allow them to _see_ what was going on. Plan so brilliant and genial, it was almost stupid.

Well, it’s not stupid, if it works, right?

* * *

 

Mikleo’s hands wandered to Sorey’s ass and squeezed. Sorey let out a surprised yelp.

“You are-” he gasped, in-between kisses, “-so forward today.”

Mikleo rolled them around, laying on top of Sorey and pressing their bodies together.

“Alisha was saying these… interesting things,” Mikleo said, his hands working Sorey’s pants open. “And that got me thinking-” He yanked them down so fast it almost seemed aggressive, “-that we may use some change.”

Sorey gasped, feeling Mikleo’s hands reaching to his dick, giving him a few pumps, and then lower-

Sorey’s mouth fell open; he let the moan slip out when Mikleo’s lube-coated finger entered him. Thank Maotelus for Mikleo’s water powers – Sorey wasn’t sure if he could survive having to rummage in their bags looking for an actual lubricant. Not when Mikleo was like that, looking at Sorey with dark, hungry expression, biting his lip while putting another finger inside.

“I’m going to take you,” Mikleo said, his voice a little bit raspy, and Sorey couldn’t stop a moan. Mikleo’s fingers scissored and crooked, searching for all these good spots, and Sorey parted his legs even more, attempting to rock into Mikleo’s hand.

“Don’t tease,” Sorey said, trying to stop his voice from shaking, and Mikleo smiled.

“If you insist.”

Mikleo didn’t bother with taking off his jacket, instead, he just pulled his pants down to his knees and hooked Sorey’s legs on his shoulders. He propped himself against Sorey’s entrance.

“Ready?”

Sorey nodded, and Mikleo pushed inside, right to that tight heat-

The doors cracked open.

“Hey, Sorey- _oh my, I’m_ so _sorry, I will just-_ ”

“Hey, Rose,” Sorey said, trying to ignore Mikleo’s dick in his ass. “And hello, uh-”

“Ian,” the other girl suggested happily.

“Um, I don’t want to sound rude-” -Mikleo punched his shoulder- “- _ouch_ , but me and Mikleo are, uh-”

“Oh! Of course,” Ian exclaimed happily. “We will leave you to your seraph lover. Take care!”

She stormed out of the room, humming some funky song. Rose raised up her eyes as if she was praying for patience, and shook her head. (Sorey noticed that, although she put on quite an act, she couldn’t quite stop a sly smirk from appearing on her face.)

“At least lock the door next time,” she deadpanned and left the room, smashing the door with definitely way too much force than it was necessary. Sorey stared at the closed door, trying to get a grasp of what has just happened.

“Huh,” Sorey said, smiling apologetically at Mikleo, “that was-”

Mikleo didn’t let him finish that sentence, pulling back and rapidly slamming in, making Sorey gasp.

“Stop talking,” Mikleo groaned, and Sorey couldn’t agree more.

* * *

 

And no one thought even for a second how that must have looked like for Ian.

**Author's Note:**

> NeoDiji has said that Ian was totally "the fangirl friend." Yes, she is. That kind of fangirl friend who would write fanfiction about her friends. And organize dates for them. And bet on their sex lives. You get the idea. Ian and Rose are shipping SorMik.


End file.
